nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination:Users
This is a list of the users of Wikination. Everyone can edit his name wherever it fits! * Note: This information is on the users, and not on who they are in Lovia! * Note II: This page can contain serious information. * Note III: ... though you might find some nonsense too. Don't tell anybody! By homeland What is the country (and possibly state) you live in in real life? * Americas ** Canada *** Cléo ** Mexico ** United States ** ... * Europe ** Belgium *** *** Robin Ferguson *** Timo van Canegem *** George Matthews ** Germany *** Charles Walker ** the Netherlands'This does include the Dutch province of Limburg too. ***Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** OWTB: Limburg *** '... By religion What is your religious belief or affiliation in real life? * Buddhism * Christianity ** Eastern Christianity (Orthodox) ** Roman Catholicism *** OWTB *** Ben (talk) ** Protestantism ** ... * Islam * ... Options for non-believers: * Agnost * Atheist ** ** George Matthews * Unidentified By home situation or marital status What is your situation at home and/or what is your marital status? * Home situation ** Alone ** With boy/girlfriend ** With friends/roommate(s) ** With (one of) my parents *** *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** George Matthews ** With partner * Marital status ** Boy/girlfriend'''Not being married, engaged, or cohabitating. *** OWTB *** George Matthews ** '''Cohabitating ** Engaged ** Married ** Separated/divorced ** Single *** *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) ** Widowed By philosophy What is your look on life? Laughing is not forbidden in this section. * Aesopist: if you are a moralist, then you are an Aesopist ** Lars Washington ** (though my name doesn't suggest I am an Aesopist ) * Agathism: life sucks, but - you know - it will improve once! * Detaillist: make sure you write this with two "l"s ** ** Lars Washington * Fikaist:More information: Fika, Wikipedia. if your cup coffee is by your side: life is great! ** * Leave-me-alone: I'm working on Wikination, wouldja! * Optimist: sunshine, a drink, and an optimist view: what else could you need? ** Robin Ferguson ** ** Ben (talk) ** Lars Washington * Pessimist: the sun isn't always there, you know! * Realist: the truth is out there! ** Lars Washington * Pierlotist: if you are Pierlot, then you are a Pierlotist ** Pierlot McCrooke * Sigillist: seals are your life, that's it. ** * Whateverist: do you care? ** OWTB By opinion on the EU What is your opinion on the European Union? * I support the EU and would even a "united Europe", comparable to the USA ** ** Lars Washington ** Robin Ferguson * I support the European Union for 100% ** ** Lars Washington ** Robin Ferguson * I support the European Union * I support the EU, but I oppose my homeland's membership * I support the EU, but I want Limburg to be an independent member, and not a Dutch province ** OWTB * I don't have an opinion on the EU * I think the EU has some serious issues * I oppose the European Union * I absolutely dislike the EU By favorite language What is the language you like the most? This can be your maternal language, a language you have a basic level of, or even a language you don't know at all. You just need to it! * Indo-European languages ** Germanic languages *** Dutch *** English **** (clean American or clean British) **** Lars Washington (correct American or correct British (like Mrs. Thatcher in the time)) *** German *** Jiddish **** Lars Washington *** Limburgish **** OWTB ** Romance (Italic) *** French *** Italian *** Latin *** Romanian *** Spanish * Uralic languages ** Finno-Ugric languages *** Finnish **** Charles Walker - I don't speak or understand a word of it, but I think it's great! * ... References and notes Category:Administration of this site